


梅溪湖精神鉴定实录

by Lan0



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan0/pseuds/Lan0





	梅溪湖精神鉴定实录

我叫赵声，是梅溪湖医院的一名精神科医生。  
我最近接手了一个对特大刑事案件涉案人员的刑事责任能力鉴定。  
这位涉案人员称自己是分离性身份识别障碍，也就是我们常说的多重人格。  
作为一个从业20余年的精神科医生，我见过不少这种病患。但是据他“本人”所说，除去主人格，他还有40个人格。这个“病人”的后继人格*真的太多了，我在整个从医生涯中闻所未闻。我起初以为是这个人受了24个比利的影响，为了推脱惩罚而编造出一个借口，后继人格太多反而不真实。  
但是，随着和“他”的交谈，我发现“他”说的很可能是真的，或许有可能更为严重。出于研究的目的，我决定冒险把这个稀有的病例记录下来。  
 

 

11月2日  
犯人萧笙，男，28岁，182cm，70kg。  
那是我第一次见到“仝卓”，25岁，184cm，黑眼黑发。  
他是个很风趣的人，尤其喜欢唱民歌。在我整理资料的时候他总是在哼不同的旋律，我很少听民歌因此只能依稀辨别出一首《九儿》。当我赞赏他的好嗓子时，他尤其高兴，他说他是最棒的，但是他眩晕了一阵，喝了一口水之后又给我唱了一首云南民歌《猜调》和《Por Una Cabeza》，他的弹舌音也很不错。我的赞赏干瘪且无趣，他立刻指出我的低级欣赏水平和夸赞手法，并说我和“他”一样是个无趣的人。我追问“他”是谁，他却什么也不肯说了。我指出他眩晕的时候是在进行人格的替换，他很痛快地承认了，并说当时不止一个人在和他争抢这具身体的使用权。“就像是一群人在争抢着上一个舞台上进行表演”，他如此告诉我，“我的兄弟们也很棒，你说不定会有幸观看他们的演出。希望你到时还在这里。”一个比我小10多岁的“男孩”，一个眼神，把我逼出了一身冷汗。在他唱歌的时候我几乎忘记“他”是一个连环杀人犯，一个喜欢把凶案现场设在剧院或是舞台的高智商罪犯。  
“仝卓”不承认他是凶手，他当然在说谎，但是凶手也有可能是主人格萧笙，也有可能是他那些兄弟中的任何一个。  
情况不太好，在长达两个小时的询问中，“仝卓”给我办了一场半个多小时的私人演唱会，中间他再一次强调演唱会的主题是民歌后，很主动地把身体让给了另一个人。音色和形体的改变是很明显的，“男孩”唱了一首《山丹丹花开红艳艳》，他很热情的向我打了招呼并自我介绍起来。“黄子弘凡”，19岁，男高音，喜欢现代音乐制作。他告诉我他还有两个“爸爸”，“兄弟”四人，之后很热情地主动提出要模仿他的“爸爸”，但是很快我又见到了“仝卓”。他称刚才的“男孩”很调皮，话多且密。我想从侧面了解一下“黄子弘凡”的“家庭”，但是被他无视了，自顾自地唱起了《猜调》，看来他真的很喜欢这首歌。  
唱歌之后，他花了大把时间沉默。他静坐了一会儿，便主动和我分享起“他们”的日常，这和我想象的有些不同。他对于“他们”的存在毫不避讳，甚至可以说的上是自豪和骄傲。他们三十六个人中有六个人会在一段时间内掌控这个身体，过一段时间之后他们会再次选出另外六个人“做首席”。这个机制很奇怪，他见我有些疑惑还很贴心地补充起来，是有另外三个人选出“做首席”的人，不是他们三十六个人民主选举。剩下一个人呢？他笑了一下，是“钢伴”。我很快想起了那个轰动的“钢琴”，受害者的肩胛骨被展开到180度，肋骨被一根一根地剔出，伸展着，就像是钢琴的琴盖和琴弦。我们彼此沉默着，我问他是“首席”之一吗。他说不是，又唱了一遍《小乖乖》，并强调他自己是一个勤奋的“替补”。至于为什么是他来出面进行第一次询问，他又笑了起来，锤了捶胸，“我好用。”我还想再询问一些的时候，对面的“人”将手边的水喝光，很优雅，我立马明白这是另一位“先生”出现了，“我申请停止询问。”  
这是第一次谈话，我不敢和“他”起冲突，只好尊重“他”的意愿，停止询问。  
多重人格的治疗方法一般是鼓励各分离的人格之间的内部交流，因为这种内部交流有助于“拆除”置于主体人格和后继人格之间的隔墙。我发现这些人有些过于团结，我知道平常的治疗手段对“他们”不起作用，还有那个奇怪的选拔方式。  
最令人头疼的是，主人格萧笙被他们压制地很厉害，我无法见到他更无法了解他的情况。“仝卓”很狡猾，我感觉我才是被审视的那个人。我有些害怕。

*后继人格，除了主体人格以外的人格

 

11月5日  
今天是去梅溪湖监狱进行进一步鉴定的日子，我在观察室里坐了大概10分钟左右，进来了一个年轻的狱警告诉我今天的鉴定取消，原因是“萧笙”寻衅滋事被关禁闭去了。我追问“萧笙”被关禁闭是在昨天傍晚五点，为什么没有人通知我取消鉴定。那个年轻的狱警没有回答，只是拍了拍身上的警棍示意我赶快离开。梅溪湖监狱戒备严明，看管的无一例外都是重刑犯，说是十步一哨都不为过，禁闭室和医务室更是全年无休，监狱出入记录核查地也十分详细，犯了这个小错误真是不应该。  
 

 

11月6日  
今天我特地带着记录拜访了我的老师，他是全国最出名的精神病学家，如果他没有病退我是绝对不会有机会接触这个案例的。老师的精神状态十分不好，侧躺在床上，我说很长一段话之后他才有力气出声做出一些简单的评价。由于病情恶化，老师说的话含糊不清断断续续，他的女儿欣欣充当了老师的翻译。我们聊的时间不长但是我有了一些新的想法，希望在下次鉴定的时候能够用上。向老师告辞后，欣欣送我到大门口，她拦住我说她认识一个“仝卓”，在她读博士时她看过那个“仝卓”做直播，不知道是不是我说的那个人。  
那是五年前的事了，“仝卓”在一个网络平台做主播，语言幽默有着不少的粉丝量，被戏称为“人工卓”，常说的就是那句“我好用。”他在这个网络平台呆了三个月之后瞬间消失不见，不过主播多如牛毛，除了几个粉丝哭号了几日，倒也没有多大水花。我发现那个时候的“萧笙”是大学刚毕业处于待业的状态，最差的情况就是“仝卓”代替“萧笙”生活了三个月甚至是更长时间，他那时是“首席”吗？  
我看着“人工卓”的真爱粉整理的录屏，这个“人”的笑容真是一点都没变。  
 

   
11月9日  
今天梅溪湖监狱那边给我来电，通知我“萧笙”的禁闭期已经结束，我可以随时“鉴定”。为此我推了一个同事的饭局，下班直奔梅溪湖监狱，我想见一面“仝卓”，他看起来是个很向往舞台的人，说不定这点就是我的突破口。  
我特地在观察室门口深呼吸了几下，准备我即将到来的“表演”，一推门进去我看到“他”缩在椅子上，见我进来微微抬头看了我一下又飞快地低下了头。换“人”了，看来五天的禁闭生活逼出了另一个“人”。从肢体语言就能看出来这个人很胆小，我从包里拿出一盒牛奶递给“他”，“他”和我道了谢，乖巧地坐在我对面吸牛奶。我趁此机会观察他，他和“仝卓”、“黄子弘凡”完全相反，他的眼神躲闪，整个人坐在那里就是一个保护的姿态。他喝牛奶喝的很慢，我把上次听“仝卓”演唱会的事情和他分享，他笑了笑，很羞涩，“他是我们公认的民歌小王子。”他的普通话不太标准，软软的。“那黄子弘凡呢？”“黄子是伯克利的民歌、相声双学位，很厉害的。”我看过“萧笙”的档案，普通的大学，“黄子弘凡”没有办法代替他去波士顿上大学，这应该是只有他们才懂的话题。我见“他”把牛奶喝完，提出要开始“鉴定”，“他”十分配合。这个重刑犯的人格倒是一个比一个温和。“他”叫“梁朋杰”，19岁，广东人。我开玩笑说从他的口音听出来了。“梁朋杰”突然坐直，说他不是他们这些人里普通话最不好的，还有一个，说着说着自己坐在那里自言自语了起来。“你别听他瞎说，我们两个菜鸡在这里互啄，梁朋杰你也大锅莫笑二锅。”对面的“人”突然操着一口湖南塑普嚷嚷了起来，这句话还没有说完，对面的“人”抱歉地朝我笑笑，是“梁朋杰”回来了。他介绍刚才出现的叫“石凯”，18岁，湖南人，他们两个本来相约明年分别报考5月份和12月份的普通话考试，谁分数高就答应谁一个条件，可惜还没等到3月份的报名时间就被抓住了，说完吐了吐舌头，一脸惋惜的样子。他这个样子明显就是知道杀人的事情，还没有一点悔意，和我刚进来看到的仿佛不是同一个人，他也参与其中了吗？  
“你是这段时间的首席吗”我问他，“我不是，我父亲们是。不过我们老云家是第一个首席组。”他看我在记录，特意告诉我“云”是天上云彩的“云”。“他们都说我们老云家是德云社编外成员，美声唱的最好的，群口相声说得最棒的。上次你见到的黄子弘凡，他是我兄弟，他回家和我们说他唱得可爽了，比上次和丁光军唱的都爽。要不然我今天也不能来见你，我是个男中音，你听我给你唱一个《恰似你的温柔》*。”不等我反应，自顾自地唱起来了。  
   
“某年某月的某一天，就像一张破碎的脸。”  
“但愿那海风再起，只为那浪花的手。”  
“到如今年复一年，我不能停止怀念，怀念你，怀念从前。”  
   
唱完他和外面的狱警示意结束，乖巧地和我说了声“赵先生再见。”就被狱警押走了，我在椅子上坐了一会儿，发现嗓子干的说不出话来，我喝了口水润了润嗓子，站起来走出梅溪湖监狱，我发现我半边的身子还是麻的。  
我被“梁朋杰”耍了，我有可能只是他们兄弟表演欲发泄的好对象。他们被关在监狱，无处展示“艺术”，我是一个自己送上门来的“观众”。  
 

补充：“梁朋杰”是个凶手！！他从一开始就是装的！除了“萧笙”的案子，我向上级申请调阅近十年的无解悬案，其中就有一个现场被布置为海滩，受害者靠在一架钢琴旁，脸被利器划伤，利器经鉴定是螺丝刀，受害者的一只手臂从肘关节向下就只剩下骨头，上面缠了一层层的蓝色丝带。“梁朋杰”的声音就在我脑子里，那天他歌声里的回忆和怀念我已经不敢去想那是代表什么了，这是挑衅！他在和我炫耀他布置的现场，他在怀念那个受害者！！他是个彻彻底底的疯子！！疯子！！  
   
补充：我从来没有告诉过“梁朋杰”我的姓名，是“仝卓”告诉他的！！或许他们已经全都知道了，我只是个被动接受的对象，他们在向我炫耀他们的成绩，我在他们的面前毫无隐私可言，他们四十个人在同时观察我！！现在出现的人格全是年轻人，“梁朋杰”的“父亲们”呢？他们是不屑于露面吗？“萧笙”到底在哪里？

 

11月16日  
  我今天来到梅溪湖监狱发现三院精神科的王医生和武警总院的孙医生也在。由于“萧笙”的情况复杂，对他精神鉴定的人数增加为三人，王医生和孙医生之前已经评估过两次，今天我们三个一起做最后的评估。  
  正常的司法精神鉴定流程是一个月左右，这次特别调派三个精神科专家单独负责一个人还是头一回。  
  结果毫无疑问。  
  精神障碍患者如果处于疾病的发作期且危害行为与精神症状直接相关，丧失了对自己行为的辨认或控制能力，可以评定为无刑事责任能力。  
  从某种意义来说，“萧笙”无罪，因为“他”一直处在发病期。王医生和我说，由于“萧笙”的情节严重，有可能被剥夺政治权利，终身监禁。结束后，带我离开的狱警把我带向了监狱的食堂，在路上我发现不对想要离开，狱警拦住了我，说有人要见我，果然我在食堂的西南角看到了“萧笙”。  
  他吃着馒头和土豆泥，看见我过来端着一碗汤向我致意。看仪态应该是第一天最后出现要求停止鉴定的那个“人”！！他看我坐在他对面，问了声好，不紧不慢地把盘子里的东西吃完，还用监狱里发黑的劣质纸擦了擦嘴，是个有“分寸”的“成人”。  
“赵医生您好，我叫余笛，我首先十分感谢您能花时间听我们那几个孩子唱歌，他们托我向您问好。”  
  有“梁朋杰”的例子在先，这次我不敢轻易地下结论。  
“不用客气，他们唱得很好听。”我故作镇静，心里慌得不行。  
  “请您过来是还有一件事想要拜托您，您也看见了监狱的条件，‘萧笙’也没有什么亲人，我想拜托您去我们家里带点吃的回来，几个小的有些嘴馋，我们做大人的也不能苦了孩子。”  
这话要是平时什么人和我说我也就信了，孩子？一群小疯子受点苦能苦死不成？  
  “余笛先生，监狱探望是不允许送食品的。”  
  “我知道，我已经和监狱长说好了，经过检验没有问题的可以送进来。”我不想再和“余笛”有什么牵扯，我也很难不去在意他审视我的目光。  
  “您家已经被警察查封了，我进不去的，再说…”  
  “我知道您不好办，”“余笛”抬手阻止我，“是去 **我们** 家，我们的东西全在那里，我是今天的‘首席’，孩子们找到我了，我也不能眼睁睁看他们却什么都不管。而且我相信以赵先生谨慎的性格，也不会去给自己找麻烦。”  
  话都说到这里了，“余笛”在警告我不要多管闲事去找警察，我不太想管这件事，但是“首席”还有一个有40个人格住过的屋子，我怎么能不动心。  
  我答应了“他”，他递给我一个纸条，“需要的东西就在这上面了，麻烦赵先生了。”  
  “余笛”起身向我鞠躬，我正准备扶他起来，他起身拢了拢狱服，转身就离开了。  
  “他”从头到尾都没有真正地尊重过我，保持礼貌只是“他”的习惯。  
 

 

11月17日  
今天我准备去拜访一位老刑警，听说“梁朋杰”的那个案子当初是由他负责的。  
  老刑警昨天听说我要来，连夜把相关的资料整理了出来。  
他给我倒了一杯水，坐在一旁点燃了一颗白沙烟。这个牌子烟味很冲，他和我说当初干刑警的时候都抽这个，劲大，提神。  
  我在手机里找到了“萧笙”的照片递给他，他认出这个人是案发后他们的重点怀疑对象，作案时间符合，监控拍到他是最后一个接触受害者的，警察去到案发现场时他就在附近。  
  老刑警那时候还是队长，自作主张把他押回去提审，关押了24小时最后没有证据释放，自己挨了一次处分。  
  “不止我一个人怀疑他，他真的太镇定了，看见尸体躺在那面不改色的，但是他没有作案动机，我们分析师最后画出的心理画像也完全不符。”  
  老刑警递给我一张塑封的纸，上面的是个20岁左右的年轻人，这是“梁朋杰”吗？  
  “犯人应该是他，他是个多重人格患者，我昨天刚给他下了鉴定书，我感觉这个案子像是他其中的一个人格做的。我离开的时候可以把这张画像带走吗？”  
  老刑警吸了一大口烟，呛得自己都咳嗽了两声，“带走吧，你感觉有用的就带走吧，剩下的留给我，今天晚上我烧给那姑娘。”  
  我收拾好在门口换鞋时，白沙烟的烟味飘过来，“我这里还有一些没有解决的案子，你看看有没有用，可不可以一起带走？”  
  老刑警望着我，我看向他的眼睛里，突然想起来“梁朋杰”因为被抓没能考试的神情，头脑一热接了过来。  
  “诶，赵医生，你说他是多重人格？当初我们刑警队有一个实习生说这个人最开始说他叫 **周深** ，没想到查完基本信息后发现其实他叫萧笙，我当时还批评他做群访不认真，要是像你这么说，有可能是我错怪他了。”  
“周深”？不是“梁朋杰”吗？  
   
~~注：20日去“余笛”那里，记得请假。~~  
 

 

11月20日  
我拿着纸条来到了和平路，目的地是一个仓库。大门特地换成了密码锁，我用“余笛”给我的密码打开，里面的装修乱七八糟。我一进门就踢到了一个宠物食盆，门后有几袋猫粮和狗粮，看起来很长时间没动过，上面积了不少灰。我关上门走进去准备边看边找东西。  
  仓库的东面放了一个沙袋，五个哑铃，一个简单的仰卧起坐器材，旁边有一个小黑板，上面有好几个人的字迹，表面看起来像是一团和气的合租生活，但是我知道其实只有一个人。  
    
棋：沙袋好像快坏了  
  南：子棋，你写大一些行不！我差点被砸了！光哥你去买一个新的啊！  
  光：当初谁说我是他偶像的！行行行我去买一个  
  笛：你们注意点，少花点钱，最近钱不够了

这是四个人格在对话吗？这几个是喜欢运动的？  
健身器材旁边放着一个55寸的大电视，电视柜上放着ps4，几个手柄，和一个影碟机。  
  仓库的西面放着两个洗衣机，一堆清洁用品好像还有一个报废了的扫地机器人和吸尘器。  
  旁边连着的就是厨房，里面那个大冰箱吸引了我。这个冰箱是我见过的最大的冰箱，上面贴满了便利贴，看起来又是一个留言的地方，我打开冰箱门按照“余笛”的要求拿了六罐青岛啤酒、六罐可乐、一盒看起来应该没坏的山楂、一盒不知道坏没坏的榴莲，之后又去橱柜里找了三块巧克力馅的月饼、一盒花茶、两袋曲奇、两包彩虹糖、一罐红糖麻花、两包大米。  
  “他”要大米干什么？“他”又没有锅。我擅自把大米放回原处，希望“那个人”不要生气。  
  厨房的使用频率很高，看起来经常有人做饭，我把东西装了两大袋子放在餐桌上，绕到冰箱那里看看他们平常都在说什么。

  蔡：我今天就告诉你们什么叫酒量！！  
  龙：你喝了多少！过去一天半了，怎么解释！  
  代：琦哥，别忘了还有笔巨款没还我  
  朋：我放在冰箱里的雪球呢？  
  嘎：雪球化了弄到你大龙哥买的菜上了，剩下的我扔了  
  超：啧啧啧  
  琦：代代，都是一家人说什么两家话，蛋糕放桌子上了  
  Henry：谁又没洗袜子！！  
  杨：我买了冰淇淋放在里面了，不是多余的雪球，别扔错了  
  超：笛哥你看看账单，高杨买冰淇淋花了50  
  凡：蛋糕是给代代的啊，我才看见，蛋糕让我吃了，我给你买两块去，记得吃  
  天：你们别玩我发胶！  
  代：吃完了，爱你，凡妈  
  龙：我今天买了口味蛇吃，都别来烦我  
  嘎：大龙，你要有耐心  
  朋：多余警告  
  晰：我是真不想掺和到他们中间  
  豹：我那个青花的瓶子让谁拿来装酒了！！  
  方：这不是论坛体！！  
  琳：豹豹，盘他！！

除了这种日常对话，就是一些奇怪的数字。我不想再做摘抄了，“仝卓”说的没错，“黄子弘凡”的确话多，他在冰箱上留了一大段话，可以总结为两个字，晚安。  
我放弃冰箱，接着就是一面大镜子和一大排衣服，就像是剧院演出的后台，华丽的戏服和配饰，地上堆的是表演用的假发和道具。  
转弯后我来到了仓库里最令我震惊的地方，其实一进门我就看到了这面墙，从上到下，一整面墙挂满了唱片，地上有留声机、调音台、耳机、我不认识的一些设备、电脑。墙角有一架钢琴，还有吉他、萨克斯和小提琴。“他们”真的很喜欢音乐。  
客厅中间的那张大床和沙发我不感兴趣，拎着“余笛”要的东西就离开了。

 

   
11月21日  
警察局局长警告我远离“萧笙”，停止我介入这个案子。  
 

 

11月22日  
今天梅溪湖监狱给我来电，说是“萧笙”申请我为他做心理疏导，上级已经批准，我被安排在下周一26日下午。  
院长告诉我，“萧笙”的事情算是工作，以后可以不用请假。  
 

 

11月25日  
山楂和榴莲果然坏了，我特地去市场给“他们”买了新的装好。  
明天我要见“周深”，“他”到底是什么人？

 

11月26日  
我提着两大袋食品，在一群探视的人中间格格不入。  
之前我只知道监狱对于探视者带来的东西会严格要求，直到今天和其他探视的人站在一起我才发现我带的东西足够给我自己弄到拘留所去待几天。所幸这里除了狱警也没有什么人会管我，我把东西交给一个负责检验的狱警就离开了。  
“余笛”也不知道是怎么和监狱长说的，竟然能得到这样的通融，这个监狱长不要政绩了吗？  
我到观察室的时候，“萧笙”还没到。狱警和我说，“萧笙”还在外面操场上放风，等十分钟左右放风时间结束，他就会来。  
我不知道现在是“谁”在操场上放风，索性也不去想“他”。今天我带来了几个老刑警那里的案子，还有那个“周深”，我一定要问出点东西。  
我知道我已经越界了，之后要做的和精神鉴定、心理疏导没有一点关系。是什么样的遭遇会让“萧笙”分裂出40个人格？主体人格究竟什么时候出现？“他们”会让我见到“萧笙”吗？我到底该用什么方案救出“萧笙”？  
老刑警的脸、“梁朋杰”的歌声、缠绕着蓝丝带的白骨、“仝卓”的笑、“余笛”的背影、刺鼻的白沙烟味、巨大的唱片墙、地上的宠物食盆……  
我拿起桌子上的水，猛地灌了一大口，强迫自己冷静下来。  
一阵叮叮咣咣地脚镣声，我回头，是“萧笙”来了。  
“我的案子昨天宣判了，托您的福，终身监禁。我被调去了监狱的最深的地方，那里专门关精神罪犯，路有点远，我年纪大了，走的时间长了些，希望您没有等太长时间。”  
才走过来？狱警不是说他一直在操场上吗？年纪大？  
“您是？”对面这个人一直在微微喘气、调整呼吸。我知道监狱里狱警是不会管你岁数多大，就按一个速度向前走，犯人跟着就是了，和他说的倒也对的上。  
“叫我廖老师就行了，今年51岁，这个监狱乱得很，没规矩。孩子们怕我受伤一直没让我出来，今天看您来了，他们坳不过我，总算同意让我这个老头子出来，我就是想特地谢谢您。听‘余笛’说，您还特地给我们几个孩子带东西了，真是费心了。”  
真是一个和睦的大家庭。  
“廖老师您今天过来，请问您是‘首席’？”从“余笛”那天说的话，我感觉站出来管事的应该都是“首席”没错了。  
“‘首席’还是留给他们愿意表演的去争好了，年轻人嘛，想法多执行力也高，他们在一起总有不一样的东西做出来。”“他”不是首席？但是看“他”的样子分明也是知情的，应该算是剩下的那三个“人”中的一个吧，中立派？  
“我是‘出品人’。”我大脑空白了一瞬。  
看来我还是把“他们”想的太善良了。听起来这个“出品人”恐怕是个更疯的，“他们”不让这个“出品人”出来，到底是怕“他”被人伤害，还是怕“他”去伤害别人。  
我害怕，我也知道“他”看出来了。  
“他”带着手铐脚镣坐在我对面，我看着“他”，“他们”看着我。怀里的的东西烫着我的肋骨，我不管那么多了，反正狱警在外面。  
我把偷偷带进来的资料袋从怀里拿出来，“‘廖老师’，请问‘周深’是谁？”  
对面的“人”眼神一变，“我以为赵先生是个聪明人。”是“余笛”。  
“你找‘周深’干什么？”声音又立刻变成了低沉的大提琴，他的声音在不大的空间里经过反射就像在我耳边炸了起来。这种声音是现在人们很喜欢的低音炮，但是现在这个环境，如果我闭上眼就跟一把刀贴着我的耳朵没什么两样。  
频繁且自然的人格变换我之前从未遇到过，我只能故作镇定地看着他，“你是周深？”  
“我是‘王晰’，你找‘深深’有什么事？”对面的“人”敲着桌子，一脸的不耐烦。  
我找出文件夹里“浪花的手”的现场照片递给他，“这是‘周深’做的吗？”  
“谢谢你把她带来！”声音突然清亮了起来，是“梁朋杰”。  
“你也看到了，是‘梁朋杰’做的，和‘深深’没有关系”，对方又变成了阴沉的“王晰“。  
“那警员问话时‘周深’为什么在现场，他为什么要出现？”“梁朋杰”的出现和高兴的神态刺激到了我，我几乎是冲着“王晰”吼出来的。  
“王晰”抬起眼皮削了我一眼，我头发都要炸起来了。  
“唉呀，我是真不愿意掺和他们家的事。”听到这个熟悉的句式，我才想起来对面这个“王晰”似乎是在冰箱上留言的那个，“那是‘朋朋’的第一个作品，不是‘深深’的。‘梁朋杰’那个时候胆子小，作品还没完成听见有人过来就跑了。跑过两条街，这怂孩子哭得不行，说什么第一次没有完成好，给他们老云家丢人了，弄成这样何必呢，他哭完又后悔想要回去看看，还不敢自己走，他也不看看他那俩爸什么样，都不管他，他就过来求‘深深’带他去，我的‘深深’多好啊，陪他过去，完事儿还被警察看见了，这事儿整的，主要还是怪他爸，人品不好。”王晰拿着那张照片，用标准的东北话怀念过去，和最开始给我的感觉完全不同，后继人格也会人设崩塌吗？  
“没想到你把她带来了，‘朋朋’一直很想她，那次是他第一次上台表演，她是‘朋朋’的第一个观众，他一直很遗憾没有把演出做到最好。可惜了。”“王晰”抬头看着我，“不过没关系，艺术本来就是缺憾的。你说呢？”  
我不知道该怎么给他答复，只好把“梁朋杰”的画像拿出来给他看，“这个是‘梁朋杰’？”  
“画得不错啊，他应该会喜欢，诶你别说这个心理画像还挺像那么回事的，挺好的。”“王晰”看看画像，咂咂嘴。  
“所以当初是‘萧笙’跟去警局录的口供？”我看“王晰”好像很开心，决定旁敲侧击问一下‘萧笙’的事。  
“‘黄子’去的，他模仿能力老强了。老赵啊，你还有没有别的画像了，有没有我和深深的，给我看看。唉呀，我们想有一张大合照老久了，可惜这个愿望怎么都实现不了。”“王晰”伸长了脖子看向我的资料袋。  
我愤怒于“他”说“黄子”时的云淡风轻，攥紧了拳头，可是“他”是个疯子，我不能用正常的道德去批判他，尤其是这个鉴定还是我亲自下的！  
我第一次有了想做假的念头，当初不如出个假的鉴定报告，把“他们”一枪崩了才好！下地狱去吧！！  
现在判决下了，说什么也不管用。  
我把资料袋递给“他”，让“他”自己翻去。  
“王晰”翻的比较难受，手铐让他没办法做大动作，只能歪着脑袋，眼睛里闪出兴奋的火，我怯于它的温度，低下头不去看他。  
“还不少啊，有的也不太准。‘鹤鹤’和‘朔天’的胡子没画出来，缺少灵魂。”  
“‘向哲’这个身高体重你们推测的挺准啊，看看我们大哲，男模身材，看看这脸。”王晰拍了拍那张纸，举起来给我看。很帅的年轻人，但是出现在这里的只能是杀人犯，没有什么可惜的。  
“这是我们‘圣权’，这张‘超儿’画得不错。”“王晰”边看边点头，“老赵我给你讲啊，就这孩子”，“他”指了指手里的画像，一个小眼睛的男孩，“他那天演出完撞门上了，脸上的妆都粘门上了，笑死我了，那几个小的就在那喊，张超撞门，张超耍大牌，可有意思了。还一直用Pola，看看我们的精致假声男中音，真棒。”  
我坐在那只能听着“他”给我讲这些“趣事”，如芒在背，“他”说的“表演”就是“犯罪”，我无法把这件事和平时的“玩乐”连在一起，只能不停地喝水，白着一张脸坐在那里。  
“王晰”越说越兴奋，如果没有手铐脚链，我怀疑他会不会舞起来。  
果然是个疯子。  
“诶，你看这是我。”“王晰”举起一张画像给我看。“好像张超。”我脱口而出，“王晰”瞪了我一眼，我应该说错什么话了，难道“他们”的关系实际上并不好？  
“你看这是‘深深’。”他又拿起一个小个子男人的画像，把“他自己”的画像放在旁边，“你看，般配吧。”  
“王晰”不等我回答，又拿出了一张现场的照片，我看到那张照片捂着嘴差点没吐出来。  
“别吐啊，这是我和‘深深’最满意的二重唱，我们叫他‘月弯弯’。”  
胃酸反上来，堵在我嗓子那里疼的厉害。  
“这个作品完成的很好，可是有几个警察把现场破坏了，‘深深’和我都很难过。”说完“王晰”看了我一眼。我听出来这句话背后的意思，我捂着嘴弯腰，尽力地把想要呕吐的感觉忍下去，但是我真的受不了了。  
我冲出观察室，门外一个人也没有。我不知道厕所在哪，只能凭着记忆跑到这栋楼外面。接触到新鲜空气的一瞬间，我眼前一黑，终于憋不住扶着墙吐了。  
我来之前特地没吃东西，嘴里没吐出来什么东西只是不停地反着胃酸。我蹲在那里，眼前发黑。“王晰”刚才给我看的照片在黑色的背景下尤其明显，那看起来一对背靠着背的情侣，脚下看起来是向着相反的方向走，但是上半身不知道用了什么方法强行地扭了过来，腰被折断，血肉模糊，两个人以一种奇异的姿势拥抱在一起。两具尸体“站”在舞台中央，两双腿被好多线缠住，系在舞台的柱子两端，上身靠在一起，中间是两个破碎的心。照片里甚至还有一束蓝光和一束紫光交叉地打在两个人身上，这两个人以一种微妙的平衡“站”在那里，拥抱着。  
我试着冷静可是完全冷静不下来，这件事还没完，我在墙边靠了一会儿哆嗦着往观察室走。  
“王晰”看见我回来很高兴，“老赵回来了，怎么样，艺术给人的冲击力就是这么大，你得多适应适应啊”我浑身冷汗，朝着“王晰”做出了一个应该是比哭还难看的表情，“我和‘深深’商量好了，今天难得你来，我俩给你唱一个。孩子们的都听了，你也听听我俩的。”  
我坐在冰凉的凳子上哆嗦着，根本无法拒绝。  
   
  黑暗中你会看到谁的模样  
  谁会让你难过红了眼眶  
  那一些来不及说出口的话  
  以为时间会抚平伤  
   
一阵的空灵的声音响起，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间爬满了我的胳膊，我盯着“萧笙”的脸，这张普通的脸现在出现什么声音我觉得都不稀奇。“周深”的声音就像海妖一样，我疯狂的心跳渐渐平缓了起来，甚至开始享受起来。  
   
  相约在老地方  
  现在曲终人散场  
  只剩当初信仰  
  回头望人世无常  
   
“王晰”的声音跟着响起来，我虽然不懂音乐，但是不得不说他们两个的声音配在一起，真的很好听。虽说是二重唱，“他们”两个却无法做到真正的重唱，我只能通过歌词去听，猜测他们两个歌词相同的地方应该就是重唱的地方。  
“王晰”唱完最后一句，抬头好久都没有说话。我发自内心地给他鼓掌，因为我想起仓库里那面唱片墙和我至今知道的“他们”向往舞台的感情。  
“王晰”看向我，对着我说了好几个谢谢。  
~~如果他们不是人格，不在同一个身体里多好，他们会有很棒的二重唱。~~

 

对面的人突然一言不发地翻起了资料袋，“王晰”应该是离开了。“那个姓赵的。”我正在喝水，吓了一跳，不停地咳嗽，我不认识他。  
“抱歉，大龙就是那个样子，像个孩子一样，你不要放在心上，我看晰哥他们都唱了，今天好不容易来了个观众，你也来听听我和大龙的二重。”对面那个眼都不眨地盯着我。  
这群疯子。  
真是喜欢表演。  
有个人来坐在这里高兴成这样。  
“您是？”  
“我叫阿云嘎，男高音，还有我家大龙，你看他照片。”我接过来对面“阿云嘎”递过来的画像，就是很普通的一个男人，“我跟你说，论表演，最专业的是郑云龙。这个是我，我们这次想要演唱的曲目是《我属于我自己》，音乐剧《伊丽莎白》的插曲《Ich gehoer nur mir》，你有可能听不懂，我们给你唱一个中文的。这是我们两个当初的表演的舞台，你看。”  
“阿云嘎”递给我一张现场照。见过一张照片就知他们的风格了，我告诉自己不要再吐了。但是“他们”的现场不像“王晰”的那种破碎与扭曲。这个舞台很简单，一个穿着白纱的男人躺在一片蓝色的绸布上，他头戴一个荆棘环，双手交叉在胸前，身边环绕着大片火红的玫瑰和枯萎的落叶。  
   
  那玫瑰绽放着火红色属于春季  
  那湖水荡漾着天蓝色属于夏季  
  我不再屈从我的命运  
  我属于我自己  
   
第一个唱的应该是“大龙”，很漂亮的男高音，情感浓厚，我一下子就被带入进去。我告诉自己先享受着，就趁着这个机会放松一下，等“他们”唱完再说。  
   
  那落叶枯萎着淡黄色属于秋季  
  那雪花纷飞着雪白色属于冬季  
  心底的声音渐渐清晰  
  告诉我属于我自己  
   
  那月色多美丽皎洁的挂在夜里  
  那银河璀璨着流淌着无边无际  
  我不再屈从我的命运  
  我属于我自己  
   
观察室的空间有限，“他们”两个男高音唱的应该是很尽兴，里面压抑的情感把我压制的快要窒息了。当“他们”唱到“我不再屈从我的命运，我属于我自己”时，我只感到悲凉，“他们”不甘，“他们”挣扎，但是“他们”在同一个身体里，“他们”只是两个人格而已，不管多么喜欢唱歌，“他们”所有“人”永远都完成不了重唱，就像“王晰”说的，“他们”连一张合照都无法留下。  
“阿云嘎”好像很喜欢我的掌声，“谢谢你能听我和‘大龙’唱歌，我们还有很多歌都很好，比如说《歌剧魅影》和《I will cover you》，但是这两首不能给你听哟，‘朋朋’你认识吧，我们三个合作了一回《偿还》，你看这是表演照片，大家都很喜欢听，不过今天我只想和大龙唱…”  
对面的“阿云嘎”还在说“大龙”和“他”的事，我感觉十分疲惫，毕竟和五个“人”交谈，听了两首歌，看了不少所谓的“表演照片”，一般人真的承受不了这个冲击。  
我只是一个精神科医生，不代表我对犯罪现场也可以游刃有余的适应。  
我只想离开。  
我坐直准备和“阿云嘎”告辞，低头看见“他”之前甩在桌面上的那张《偿还》的照片，照片里的碎肉在我的眼底炸开。  
我看的时候还没什么反应，第二秒我的胃就重新翻腾起来，脑门后背全是冷汗，我的体温调节系统瞬间失灵。我的脸是热的，手是冷的，耳鸣，眼花。我一分钟都不想多待，按了一下桌子上的铃，跌跌撞撞地推开观察室的门就朝外跑去。  
老刑警拿来的案子，那些找不到的犯人一大半都是他们！！！  
 

今天就写到这里吧。  
我真的不想去回忆今天发生的事了，我想休息。  
但是我一闭眼就是“周深”的声音，没有唱词，只是空灵的和声，睡也睡不着，浑身冷汗，我已经换了两套睡衣。脑袋止不住的疼，就像是一根钢筋穿过两个太阳穴，我已经吃了三片阿司匹林，才勉强坐在电脑前把今天发生的事情记录下来。  
回家之后我才想起来带去的资料袋落在了观察室，先不管它了，我现在只想睡一觉。

 

11月30日  
~~还是难受，~~  
还是难受。  
~~还是难受。~~  
~~还是难受。~~  
~~还是难受。~~

 

12月1日  
快年底了，今天院长打电话来问我的情况，我索性和他请了长假。  
今天感觉好了很多，我决定去找老刑警把这件事原原本本地告诉他，剩下的我就不管了。去他的研究，现在命都没了半条还管什么研究，我一个精神科医生现在和精神病有什么区别。  
昨天去市场看见猪肉差点吐人家摊子上。我总不能说，大妹子你这个肉剁得好啊，和我认识的一群疯子似的，“他们”剁肉可好了。  
有毛病。  
前几天高烧脑子到现在还晕乎乎的，老刑警住哪都记不住了，在小区里转悠了好几圈才想起来，干脆年后辞职在家写书吧，这几年也积累了不少素材，写个科普向的小说应该没什么大问题。（我认为可以）  
那屋子的人告诉我老刑警生病住院了，真可惜，我也不拿这个事情去刺激他了。  
他儿子转交给我一沓资料，说是老刑警留给我的，一股子烟味，他也没少翻。  
我真是不想管啊。  
我就是手欠。真的。  
老刑警留给我的资料是有关“萧笙”的，其实他一个退休的老刑警能有什么内部资料，无非就是基本信息和口供记录。  
翻了一下口供记录，基本上就是答非所问，没头没尾，好几页基本上就是歌词，没什么参考价值，最后连警察都懒得记了，直接把歌曲名字记在纸上，密密麻麻地到也写了不少。  
口供记录里有一段十分有意思，可惜没有视频看，估计就和小品似的。  
这日子太无聊了，我记在这儿消遣一下。  
   
    问：我已经了解到你所说的情况了。你说你是分离性身份识别障碍患者。但还是请你配合讯问。你和受害者是什么关系。  
    答：你知道我是精神病你还问我，你有病吧。  
    问：萧笙，端正你的态度。你和受害者是什么关系。  
    答：没什么关系。  
    问：作案动机是什么。  
    答：我就是想请他一起泳动。  
    问：什么是泳动。  
    答：泳动你都不知道，国际泳联永久性会歌啊。你听我给你唱啊。  
         
      像呼吸随浪花起伏汹涌  
      让臂膀划出生命最初的律动  
      就像碧海在远方拥抱天空  
      让我们创造无限可能的感动  
      我们一起泳动和世界相拥  
      让心与心在此刻相逢在此刻相逢  
      我们一起泳动和自然交融  
      让全人类分享蓝色的光荣分享蓝色光荣  
      分享蓝色光荣分享蓝色光荣  
   
    问：警察包围剧场时，你在后台干什么。  
    答：我在绕后。  
    问；绕后干什么。  
    答：偷袭蔡蔡。  
    问：为什么要偷袭蔡蔡。  
    答：争夺鸡王。  
    问：为什么争夺鸡王。  
    答：可以优先选歌。  
    问：鸡王是什么组织的代号吗。  
    答：不是。  
    问：那是什么。  
    答：戴鸡头的人。  
    问：蔡蔡是谁。  
    答：蔡蔡是小炸弹。蔡蔡是油爆虾。  
    问：炸弹在哪。  
    答：没有炸弹，蔡蔡是炸弹。  
    问：你为什么要自己报警。  
    答：很明显，我需要观众。你看那个人吊在空中，不就是在泳动吗。  
    问：请端正你的态度，这是审讯室。我再问一次，你为什么报警。  
    答：我是隔壁的泰山，抓住爱情的藤蔓，听我说，这样搅和的盛会能有几回，但人们的求知更高贵。  
    问：我再说一遍，端正你的态度。你说你是精神病也得等精神鉴定结果下来。现在一律按照正常人处置。  
    答：对不起警察同志。  
    问：你为什么报警。  
    答：警察同志，我组织不好语言，可以唱出来吗。  
    问：可以。  
    答：谢谢，我接下来为您演唱的曲目是remember me。  
   
      Remember me each time you hear a sad guitar  
      Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be  
      Until you're in my arms again  
       **Remember me**  
      If you close your eyes and let the music play  
      Keep our love alive I'll never fade away  
      Remember me for I will soon be gone  
      Remember me and let the love we have live on  
      Remember me  
   
    问：针对以上问题你还有什么补充的吗。  
    答：有。  
    问：请补充。  
    答：谁说我们小男孩不如小女孩，我们是可爱的小男孩。啦啦啦，小男孩。  
    问：够了。申请暂停审讯。  
    
我翻了一下“萧笙”的基本资料，看见他家就在我家附近，我明天下午去他家那里看看。  
来到“萧笙”的家，我才发现他家门口十分凌乱，纸片、饭盒和被踩碎的笔。我捡起一张还算完整的纸，发现“萧笙”的案子好像被记者盯上了。  
也对，这种多重人格作案，的确吸引眼球。反正人已经被抓起来了，大家也不用再担心了，这种变态的事情很容易就能激起大家的讨论，引发一系列法律、道德、社会的安全问题，商家在从中捞一笔钱。要是写书，这种书会脱销吧。  
说真的，我干脆辞职写个书得了。（会成功的。）  
“萧笙”家门都没锁，很容易地就进去了。  
60平左右的屋子，收拾得很干净，不像之前去的仓库，乱七八糟的什么都有。  
关键物品都被警察拿走的差不多了，家具也都蒙上了塑料布，上面积了一层灰，我也懒得去翻。  
“萧笙”卧室的布局很不合理，一张单人床紧紧地贴在墙边。一个布艺的衣柜，里面的东西不知道哪去了，像是一个内脏被掏空的猪，中间凹下去一大块，就剩骨头还勉强支撑的身体。  
我记得他是个学金融的学生，但是没想到书柜里全是精神病学、心理学方面的书籍。  
墙上还贴了一些医学考试的口诀，哪个方面的都有。  
我看了一圈下来，倒是想起我大学背书的日子了，有的口诀我看第一句下面的都能接上。  
但是他有一张贴在床头的便利贴，我看着特别奇怪。  
不是学医的看起来很正常，但是知道的一眼就会看出来不对劲，也难怪警察没有发现。谁会把一个学生的考试速记小纸条带走做证据。  
我把那张纸条摘抄下来，希望能从中看出来什么吧。  
   
    正逆方向不同酶，多个底物效率高。  
    原核生物三五七，真核生物各加一。  
    程序死亡膜完整，凋亡小体巨噬吞。  
    中枢兴奋药两类，兴奋大脑咖啡因。  
    精神病，血压升，首先考虑利血平。  
   
或许，或许他其实一直都没放弃自救。  
他在等一个能发现不对劲的人吗？  
（死猪肝色脸，只携一两钱，一本落色书，捡来精读之。）  
   
 

12月2日  
说实话，我就是个精神科医生，是个普通人。  
昨天一阵热血想要去拯救“萧笙”，到晚上吃了几个饺子都吐，热血凉了也就不想去了。  
案件的资料袋落在观察室这么久也没个消息，这事应该就这么过去了。  
我不管了。  
就算把“萧笙”就出来，能怎么样呢？“他”已经终身监禁了，这是谁也改不了的事实。  
 

 

   
12月3日  
梅溪湖监狱给我来电，说是“萧笙”犯病了，让我去看看。  
“他”关在精神病区，怎么可能没有医生治疗，估计又是“他们”没有观众了，想要我去听“他们”唱歌。  
我拒绝了这件事。  
说好不管就不管了。  
   
 

 

12月7日  
我今天打开信箱发现了一封信，标着是从梅溪湖监狱寄来的，上面还带着“已审核”的钢印。  
信很有“他们”的特色。  
   
    赵先生，展信佳。  
    自从上次一别已过数日，不知如今赵先生身体是否无碍。说来惭愧，我们想请赵先生帮个小忙。我们那个大冰箱，你知道吧。上面有一张大纸，上面有数字那张。你要是还不知道，就把上面贴的东西全拿来就行。赵先生，上次你落在我们这的资料袋，我们还给你留着呢。我和你说，怕给你弄混，特地分门别类的整理好了，一个人一个人都给你分好了。那几张纸你要是不愿意拿进来，你就给狱警就成了。当然，我们还是希望你能亲自来把你的东西带回去，我们也不好给你藏着，触犯纪律不是。我们真的很想你，别不信啊，我们是很真诚的，这样吧，你要是能来，有什么问题我们全告诉你。  
    明儿见。  
   
威胁的意思还能再明显一点吗？  
   
我中午喝了两碗白粥，我真的不想再喝粥了，但是肉和菜也不想吃。  
我吃完饭坐公交去“他们”家，幸好密码还记得。  
“他们”说的那张纸放得特别明显，里面乱七八糟的数字我也看不懂，也不想看。  
我在屋子里又转了转。打算去仓库中间的沙发那儿看看，上次没看。  
也不知道这几个人是怎么想的，床和沙发摆中间，真当自己是主角，时时刻刻在中间啊？  
沙发和床中间放了一个矮茶几，夹在两个“巨型”家具中间显得更可怜了。  
我走近才发现根本不是茶几，就是一个轮胎上面放着一个茶盘。茶盘上还有便利贴，这些后继人格直接内部交流就好，把这些东西写出来干什么，也没有人看。  
   
  琦：晰哥，川子，咱们约的那首歌我的部分唱完了，什么时候合一下？  
  鹤：你们背着我做什么了？？？  
  简：鹤，我给你写的歌快写完了，你看看怎么样，不好的地方再改。  
  深：小邋遢吗  
  晰：我的深深！  
  凯：老简，我的歌呢  
  蔡：捞站哥  
  佳：蔡蔡啊  
  川：琦琦完事了啊，那今天晚上我就和起来，一晚上就能完事，几个小的今晚消停点，想要吃什么就都提前吃了  
  锋：川哥，你得@嘎@龙@凡  
  凡：收到  
  光：我上次练的腹肌，又被几个小的吃回来了  
  方：光哥，你应该多体验一下美食  
  棋：@笛  
  嘎：收到，川子你要是成功了，我们就都靠你了@川  
  晰：梅溪湖背后的男人@川  
  龙：川子牛逼  
  川：我先睡一觉去  
   
看这个意思是他们一起唱了一首歌？  
可能吗？  
多一事不如少一事。  
不管。  
 

   
12月8日  
我把那张标有数字的纸递给狱警的时候，狱警还是什么都没说就收下了。按理来说，这种纸是不被允许的，“余笛”是抓住了监狱长的什么把柄吗？  
我坐在观察室的凳子上，“萧笙”还是没来。观察室的墙太白了，晃得我眼睛疼。我索性就把眼睛闭上，静坐等“他”，说不定又是十分钟才到。  
我刚休息了几分钟，对面的椅子就被人拉开了，刺耳的一声。我皱眉把眼睛闭上等对面的人坐下。  
“赵医生不愿意见到我吗？”女人的声音？  
“我听到刺耳的声音就会这样，您是？”  
“您比我大，叫我‘小尚’就好。在信里说好的，您要是能来，我们可以告诉您您想知道的一切。”对面的人冲我微笑，敲了敲桌子。“东西在桌子下面。”  
我猛地后撤，椅子划过瓷砖发出刺耳的声音，我闭着眼睛，摸到一个牛皮纸袋。  
里面有东西。  
打开，里面就是我的资料袋。  
“赵先生？”，“她”叫我，“请您把资料袋里第一张纸拿出来，那是我的样子，我自己画的，希望您能记住我。”  
我按照她说的，拿出一张画像，上面是一个中分的短发女孩，大眼睛高鼻梁，透着一股英气在，好像在哪见过？  
“里面的画像有的画得不好，我重新画了一份，我们四十个人的，单人的和全家福都在里面，算是我们送您的礼物。您有什么问题，我都可以告诉您。”  
太多问题在我脑海里，不知道该问什么好。  
我定定心，“‘萧笙’还好吗？”我到底还是放不下他。  
对面的人听了这句话不知道怎么特别开心，“‘萧笙’很好，我们都很喜欢他，前几天他还看了我们的演出，听我们唱歌了。”  
“我想见他一面。”我想告诉“萧笙”，不要放弃，还有我，还有希望。  
“赵先生不要着急，你们会见面的。还有其他问题吗？”“她”官方的像是答记者会上，坐在桌子后的那种人。  
“你们那个‘首席’、‘替补’、‘出品人’怎么回事？”我就像是看台下面，拼命举手提问，不依不饶的那种人。  
“我们这个很有特色，很感谢您能注意到这点。大家开始都是‘替补’，轮流公演，演出好的就由‘出品人’选择成为‘首席’，能长时间地掌管身体。但是大家表现都很好，我们平时也不弄这些复杂的东西。就是大家都有兴致的时候弄一次，平时还是谁愿意出来谁出来，我们还是很民主很自由的。”  
“那你们为什么杀人？”我理解“他们”追求艺术，这世上也有很多人燃烧自己的生命去作画去歌唱，但“他们”已经是漠视生命，已经不值得被原谅了。  
“我们不是在杀人。”一声很清亮的高音，又是一个我不认识的人。  
“你翻资料袋，找‘蔡程昱’，看看我长什么样子，再和我说话，我不想顶着这张脸。”我找到“蔡程昱”的画像，里面是一个男孩坐在沙发上，头歪向右侧，右手举高僵硬地扶着头，眉头紧锁一脸忧愁。  
“讨好我的时候到了，你看我像是什么？”我把做作两个字咽下去，选择了适合他这个年龄段的形容词，“可爱？你是大可爱。”  
“什么大可爱，我不可爱！”“蔡程昱”在我对面不停地叫喊，这音高的，我耳朵疼，口供记录里的那个油爆虾炸弹应该就是他吧，头疼。  
我看着这张画，下面用铅笔写了一行小字，“蔡蔡的照片后面还有一张，再找找。”  
“我是高贵冷艳的王子！你听到没有！”  
我胡乱地答应着，对面的“小孩”又沉浸在右上角仰望45度天空的情绪里。  
我想起冰箱纸条上，“晰”在一张便条上写，“那我就夜深人静，明媚忧伤。”这孩子应该是学这个呢吧。  
我向后翻了几张，隔了几个人，的确还有一张“蔡程昱”的画像，一个男孩大笑着，眉毛弯弯的，眼睛笑眯了起来。很可爱，这是“他们”眼里的“蔡蔡”吗？  
“喂！你看完没有啊！”对面的男孩敲敲桌子，“我没有杀人！”  
“他们”这些人每次都能把我从对“他们”的怜悯里拽出来，“没杀人，没杀人这是什么？”我甩给“他”一沓照片，我今天来的时候特地吃了点氯丙嗪，不知道能不能止吐。  
对面的“男孩”直勾勾地看着我，“这是艺术！你看《melodramma》那个现场，就是真爱乐章，照片背后有名字的！我和方方做的！”  
我不想看照片里那些血腥的场面，干脆把照片全翻过来，挨个找。  
“你注意点，那是舞台，你要虔诚，不喜欢也应该尊重吧！”对面的男孩还在“教育”我。如果不去看照片正面，这些名字就是很平常的曲目和表演者。随便给一个人，都会以为是一个人或者几个人站在舞台上演唱的照片。绝不会是像“蔡程昱”所说，是什么舞台。  
我看到的只是鲜血！只有尸体！  
“你找没找到啊，给我看看。”这个“小孩”的“作品”不少，我手抖得厉害，拿了半天才拿起来，递给他。  
“你看，这个地点我和方方找了很久才找到呢，多贴切啊。我们特地选在了清晨，还花了好几天给他做了一个小风车，这中间子棋也帮了不少忙。这张照片的角度选的真好，也不知道是谁照的，应该好好谢谢他的。”  
照片只拍到了那个“人”的背面，站在草地上，但是血是存在的，我不知道正面是什么样，但是《真爱乐章》，从这个名字来说，在我所知的“他们”表现“爱”的舞台上，场景都不会“寡淡”。  
“你想一想啊，早上，你站在草地上，发现你的女神离你不远就站在晨雾里，你走过去拍她的肩，她那么脆弱，一下子就倒在你怀里，你是如此的爱她，抱着她，你会选择永远和她在一起吗？”  
这个“蔡程昱”根本就没有判断是非的能力，他会感激，会中二，和平常的男孩没什么两样，但是提到艺术，“他”就是个疯子。  
“还有《Halo》！你找找，那个是我、凯哥、迪哥和川子哥一起完成的，你看看。”我找到那张照片翻过来，只有一面墙，墙上画着一个巨大的金色的圆圈。  
没有尸体？我错怪“他们”了？“他们”中间还有人可以被改变吗？  
“好看吧！我和你说了，我不杀人的，我在赋予这首歌生命，这首歌叫《光环》，你会英语吧。这首歌我们商量好四个人来，但是重唱体现不出来这首歌的魅力，我就提议画油画，我聪明吧！”对面的“蔡程昱”唱起了一首歌，应该就是那首《Halo》。  
金色的男高音，金色的光芒。  
我看着照片，“他”只是选择了“他”认为适合的表现手法。  
“你们用的是什么颜料啊？这个颜色我没见过。”我大学时候追过一个画油画的女生，油画我还是知道一些的，但是我从来没有见过这种颜色。  
我看向“蔡程昱”，“他”笑着看着我，歪着头。  
“血吗？”我几近颤抖地问他。  
“挺聪明的啊。我说了嘛，我在赋予这首作品生命！”对面的“男孩”冲我一笑，仰起了头。  
我看着“他”，我知道如果我见不到“萧笙”，我根本什么都做不了，这些“人”都一个样，说不通的。  
我和“他们”无话可说。  
其实“他们”很好理解，我一开始就把“他们”想得复杂了。  
能展现艺术的，“他们”就做。  
   
~~他们比我纯粹~~  
 

 **放屁！**  
“您还有什么要问的吗？”是“小尚”回来了，“没有了。”其实我满肚子问题，但是问出来又能怎么样呢。  
“您的东西别忘记带上。”差点忘记了“他们”的“礼物”。  
“我们会想您的。”狱警把“小尚”的声音隔在背后。  
我回到家，看着空无一人的房间，感觉瞬间苍老了，满身的疲惫。  
 

 

   
12月15日  
新闻通报说，“萧笙”越狱，让市民做好防范，注意安全。  
   
 

 

12月16日  
我又收到一封梅溪湖监狱寄来的信，信封上画了一只虾，上面写着“蔡程昱工作室”。  
整整四页纸，各种字体。  
其中有一页是各色各样字体的“想您”。  
不用查了。  
肯定是40个。  
   
“他们”来找我了。

 

12月17日  
我昨天收到信就给警察局局长打了电话，他说他会派警察在我家附近看守。  
可我还是不放心。  
今天去超市多买了一些咸菜和泡面，希望不要吃腻吧。  
买肉是不可能买肉了，我现在是不难受了，但是肉是真的吃不了了。  
今天路过买肉的大姐那儿，大姐像看病人一样看着我。可能那天真的很失态吧。  
我还特地去建材市场买了几个木方。听说把和窗户一样宽的木方塞到槽里，从外边就打不开了。还有一个红外的感应门铃，要是有人撬锁从门口进来，我也能听到警报声。  
我就一直在屋子里呆着了，看谁能耗过谁。  
但是警察说我最好不要一直呆在屋里，可以适当出去溜达溜达，顺便看看“萧笙”在不在附近，有没有什么异常。  
我也想赶快抓到“萧笙”，还有警察保护，左右也出不了大问题，就这么决定了。  
 

 

   
12月19日  
已经过去两天了，日子很平常，要是没有警察在身边和平时的休息日没什么区别。  
其实之前一直在医院工作，之后遇到“萧笙”被折磨了一个月，好久没有真正好好休息过了。  
和小王吃完中午饭后，中午是和小王吃的饭吗？还是小李？那几个小伙子长得都差不多，浓眉大眼的，平头一剃感觉都挺精神。  
我回家在门口看见了一个信封，很普通的牛皮纸，没有虾，没有任何标记。  
我打开信封，里面有一张明信片，上面画得是一只丹顶鹤。  
老婆出去玩的时候已经规划好路线，按时间算下来是到了齐齐哈尔没错，看来她出门玩还没把我忘了，明明之前都不和我联系，现在旅行都快结束了才寄给我一张明信片，应该是心虚了。  
我把明信片翻过来想看看老婆写了什么。  
上面是一行工整的小字。  
不是我老婆的字。  
   
    寂寞将我吞噬在孤单的夜里。  
                                         高天鹤  
   
高天鹤？我记得他的名字。  
我回到卧室，把“小尚”给我的资料袋拿出来。  
是他。  
当初我拿到老刑警的案子，本来是想要在见“萧笙”之前熟悉一下案件。我当时看的第一个案子就是他的，也是那天我看的最后一个案子。  
我还记得那张照片拍的及其诡异，满地浸泡在血里的碎镜子。我还奇怪这个现场怎么这么“简单”，后来发现照片右上角比较干净的一块碎镜子里好像有影子，技术处理后发现镜子里面好像是一具破碎的尸体。也就是说，按照出血量，那个现场的天花板上应该不止有一具尸体。  
已经见过《偿还》，“高天鹤”的那件案子回忆起来已经不像初见那时心惊肉跳了。  
我想把这个明信片和信封扔掉，捏了一下发现信封里好像还有东西，是一个小U盘。  
我把这个U盘打开，里面只有两个文件夹：想说的话、想分享的。  
我点开第一个文件夹，里面是一段音频。  
很大的风声，进度条走了一会儿，出现了一个男声。  
   
    赵先生您好。我是假声男高音高天鹤。现在是12月18日晚上十一点半，我为您带来我至今为止最满意的表演。之前没能表演是因为我的演出服没有绣好，这次我想把呈现最好的舞台和您分享。接下来我要为您演唱的是《她是我无止尽的爱》，您是我这场演出的第一个观众。  
之后就是一首很“热闹”的歌。真假声转换和花腔还有摇滚结合在一起。我自从见到“萧笙”以来，也算是知道了不少音乐知识。  
我关上音频，点开第二个文件夹，里面是一张照片，我下意识地去点。  
想分享的？  
“他”还能分享什么！！！  
“高天鹤”的现场，下一秒铺满了我整个屏幕。  
浓黑的夜，一个穿着白纱的女人站在树下。她身子正对着镜头，头向左边扭过去，头发挡住了她的脸，我什么也看不清。她高扬着左手，身上的白纱被夜晚的大风吹向一边露出身体的曲线。一切都很好，除了心脏的地方只剩一个血洞。  
我扶着桌子什么也吐不出来，只是干呕，太阳穴嗡嗡作响。  
我不知道该不该告诉警察。  
这是“高天鹤”为我呈现的演出，和“他”之前的“表演”一样，极具“艺术”。我如果把这个“礼物”和警察“分享”，“他”会生气吗？  
我不知道该怎么选择。  
下午两点的时候，电视插播了一条紧急新闻，说是城外郊区发现一具女尸。请市民注意安全，不要夜间单独出行。  
我现在除了等待什么也做不了。  
不是没想过离开，但是“小尚”告诉我“萧笙”还活着，我们很快就会见面。  
我就是想留下来再等等。  
 

 

   
12月24日  
今天，我闲来无事清理手机，才发现12月1日有个电话留言，是三院精神科的王医生。这个新买的手机我不太会用，竟然才发现这条留言，都过去大半个月了。  
王医生问我为什么12月1日下午的座谈会没有参加。  
座谈会？什么座谈会？我怎么不记得？  
现在记忆力越来越不好，总是忘事。  
不过幸好记日记了。  
我翻到之前12月1日那天去看。  
我写的是明天去“萧笙”家里，但是为什么我会把明天划下去，改成下午？我那天到底记不记得有个座谈会要参加？  
我真的记不太清楚了。  
有可能是我一时马虎，下午有座谈会就下意识地把时间改成下午了吧。  
呆在家里没什么事干，游戏我也不会打，打开电视就是新闻。  
卧室里的书还都是专业书，不想再看了。之前买过一些理财的书也看不太懂，按照着书上教的买股票还赔进去不少，之后我就把钱存在银行了，反正也没多少钱。  
真的是没事情做。  
正好翻到12月1日的日记，那就从这里重新看一遍，回忆一下之前发生的事，锻炼锻炼记忆力吧。  
看看日记就想起自己说要写书的事了。之后我还自己给自己加油，真是够无聊的。  
口供记录里还写错了一个标点符号。  
这个口供记录我怎么还能唱出来呢，“这帮人”太洗脑了。  
我在“萧笙”家门口还又想起写书的事了。之后看日记的时候，又给自己加油鼓气一遍。  
等等。  
我写完日记从来不看之前写过的，括号里的话是什么时候加上去的？  
还是我之前其实已经看过一遍12月1日的日记了？  
还有那天最后我为什么要在括号里写氨基酸的口诀？  
“萧笙”的东西不是之前记录的吗？  
我写就算了，为什么要括起来？  
今天是12月20日吧？  
是啊。  
我没问题啊。  
   
我很快无暇顾及日记的事了，因为在晚上我又在家门口捡到了信封。  
   
我捏了捏信封，没有U盘了，没有就好。  
我把信封里的东西倒出来，眼前一黑，坐在椅子上，我需要扶着桌子才能不让自己从椅子上滑下去。这椅子怎么这么滑啊，上面是抹油了吗？还有这地板，我怎么就坐不住呢？  
我拿起桌子上的氯丙嗪吞了几片。  
这帮疯子，一天都不让我好过。  
“他们”这回加量了。  
我的日子也快到头了。  
一张明信片上面画着一对翅膀，上面是两个字体的字。  
   
      用你给我的翅膀飞  
                               陆宇鹏  
      我知道这不是伤悲  
                              贾凡  
   
那个带翅膀的照片应该就是“他们”两个的吧。两个人被吊在空中，面对面低着头，后背上都硬生生插上一对假翅膀，真是简单粗暴。  
我为了压制内心的恐惧，只能生硬地诋毁“他们”。  
我把“他们”的明信片和照片撕碎，去看剩下的那些。  
剩下的这张上面画了一轮月亮。  
今天真有意思，又是翅膀又是月亮，再加上昨天那个鹤，你们怎么不上天呐？  
   
      月亮出来亮汪汪   
                            星元  
      月亮出来照半坡  
                            南枫  
      哥像月亮天上走  
                            李文豹  
   
我知道这首《小河淌水》，但是“你们”这群疯子！！  
月亮在你们眼里就是这样的吗！  
看到这张照片之前，我从来不知道原来月亮的光反射到红色上是这么刺眼。  
我匆匆瞥了一眼就把这“三个人”的礼物撕了，和之前“两个”人的碎片放在一起倒在马桶里冲掉了。  
吃屎去吧！！  
你们！！  
我哆嗦着坐在沙发上，晚饭也不想吃。  
手抖地连一杯水都拿不起来。  
独唱、二重唱、三重唱。  
我只听“蔡程昱”说过四重唱，我是被留到四重唱的那个吗？  
还是有下一个牛皮纸信封在门口等我回家？  
我在沙发上坐了好久。  
一抹脸沾了一手的眼泪。  
已经快十二点了，我睡不着。  
闭上眼没有尸体，只有红色，满眼的红色。  
我这几天一直在吃安眠药，现在安眠药也不起作用了。  
我回到卧室，躺在床上。  
侧头看着我的衣柜，我还记得我老婆走的那天在衣柜前收拾衣服的样子，她带了好多衣服啊。  
她带那么多东西要去哪儿来着？  
还有床头柜上的全家福，我爸还有我儿子在哪儿？  
我怎么什么都想不起来了？  
想不起来就不想了。  
我只想睡觉。  
 试试催眠吧。  
 

 

12月25日  
催眠真的很管用，我已经很久没睡够12个小时了。  
先把信封的事情放到一边。  
我跑不掉的。  
我决定把日记再重新看一遍。  
我感觉有人动了这本日记，在我出门的时候。  
发现我这本日记很简单，平时就放在桌子上，方便我每天晚上回家做记录，只要能进到这间屋子，就能发现它。  
我现在重新看日记才发现自己记得那么奇怪。  
-11月30日的日记为什么那么奇怪？  
-12月1日最后的是线索吗？我当时为什么把这句话放在最后还特殊标记了？  
-12月7日中午喝的白粥吗？我记得是吃的手擀面，超市的购物小票还在桌子上。  
-12月8日我写的很重的那句“他们比我纯粹”，我记得当时只是一瞬间的念头，这也记上去了吗？那我写上去为什么还要划掉？我是在自己反驳自己吗？那句“放屁”为什么和上一句离得那么远，我是去做什么事情回来接着写的吗？这些话是我写的吗？别人改日记我不会看不出来啊？  
.  
又头疼。  
不去想了，不去想了。  
早点上床睡觉，今天就不记了。  
   
   
   
12月26日  
昨晚睡了一个女子觉。  
   
我今天尝试写作的时候，终于发现哪里出王见了问题。  
 今天开女台写背景的时候，只要有一句话不又寸，我就必须把整句话划掉重新写。  
我应该已经出现弓虽迫性彳亍为了。  
重亲斤看了一下日记，记忆力也开始下降。  
~~现在脑子里一直都有小河淌水和月弯弯的声音~~  
~~脑~~  
现在脑子里一直都有《小河淌水》和《月弯弯》的声音。  
但是并没有开音箱，我应该也出现了幻听//  
   
   
“他们”的信来了。  
一张剧院的票。  
终于来了！  
终于来了！  
我终于不用再等了！！！  
   
   
我王见在头晕、恶心、出冫干、发烧、血压升高、大脑极度兴奋、手月却口多口索。  
我需要去医院做检查。  
~~米青~~  
出问题了。  
   
   
日记不能再记了。  
   
   
   
**如果你看见这本日记，**  
**记得，**  
**你   叫赵声        .   . .。**  
**你是个精神科医生————**  
**别相信任何人！！！**  
**`.  .**

* * *

我叫萧笙，是一名分离性身份识别障碍患者，也就是你们常说的多重人格。  
我今年28岁，已经和我体内的40个人格抗争了二十多年。  
今年十月末，我的主治医生王医生通知我的情况不太乐观，需要做好人格无法融合的准备。我已经等了二十多年要的不是这个结果。  
我之前一直在学习精神病学和心理学方面的内容，最后决定破釜沉舟请求王医生催眠我，我想试着从内部进行人格融合。  
不过看来，我应该是失败了。  
今天是12月31日，也就是他们邀请我看演出的日子，地点就在我现在住的附近的一个公园。  
距离我清醒已经过去了三天。  
三天前我从一堆呕吐物里爬起来，发现自己躺在地板上，头顶被磕了一个包。  
从日记记录的内容来看，我当时应该是受了刺激突发癫痫。  
在催眠前，我和王医生商量过，我想从精神科医生入手来试着从内部融合。没想到，我的确变成了一个精神科医生，也记住了要救“萧笙”出来，但是却唯独忘了提醒不要迷失自己。  
从“赵声”的笔记来看，漏洞其实特别明显，很多地方都可以产生怀疑。但是有可能由于最开始催眠时，我下的任务指令过于严格以至于“赵声”忽略了这些细节只是想要一心一意地救人。  
我以为“赵声”能注意到这些的，我起初还特地花了一些小心思。“他”如果能注意到这些就会对自己的身份产生怀疑，我想要的就是怀疑的那一瞬间，抓住这个瞬间抽丝剥茧。  
看来王医生说的没错，自我催眠的确存在很大风险，看起来应该是我身上过于想要独立人格的特点映射到了“赵声”身上。  
现在我在萧笙的“住处”。  
我知道大脑会把发生的一切记录下来，但是我不知道“赵声”在现实里是否留下了这样一本笔记。  
如果真的有这样一本笔记，请大脑把我说的以下这些着重记录下来，我需要一些补充说明来证明“赵声”的身份。  
催眠时我特地为“赵声”设计了一个和我住处差不多的镜像房间，只不过房间布置为了和我们身份匹配做了一些改动。  
我是本科金融，后期自学精神病学和心理学；“他”是本科学医后期自学金融，不过好像没学好。“他”没有什么父亲、老婆、儿子，“他”在日记中记录的全家福是我们四个的照片，就是日记中提到的廖老师、Henry和小尚。“他”老婆也没有出去旅游，是之前那三个人把我绑在床上，之后把我的衣柜里的东西全搬走了。“他”之前对小尚有印象也是因为这个，但是他竟然一点没感到奇怪。“赵声”如果把小尚给他的资料袋好好看一下，“他”就会发现相似之处了。这个萝卜脑袋。这句话请不要记录。这不怪“他”，那时候“他”的精神已经开始不对了。  
王医生说人格自我催眠有不可预测性。我现在在这里埋下了一颗种子，如果“赵声”哪天真的回来，请把以上内容告诉他，让他坚定信念去做未完成的事。如果“赵声”真的不在了，请哪天他们意志薄弱，对身体掌控性差的时候自我了断。  
大脑应该明白我是什么意思。  
你不要抵抗。  
我才是主人格。  
不过从记录来看，“赵声”的记录漏洞百出，“他”竟然一点没有察觉，果然催眠之后各方面能力也差了很多。  
我不记得这么多人格是怎么出现的了。最开始只有廖老师，后来出现了Henry和小尚。之后开始了屠杀，随着屠杀我发现这个世界出现的人越来越多，我能掌控自己的时间也越来越少。我就剩下这么一个房子了他们还不满足，今晚应该就是结束的时候了。  
   
他们在票上说有人会来接我，已经十点半了，没有人来。  
今天的月亮真好看啊。  
   
我现在坐在卧室的窗边，听声音应该是客厅的防盗窗被卸下来了。  
这个“赵声”，买了木方竟然没塞进去！  
“我能进去吗？”是梁朋杰？  
“进来吧。”  
“你爸爸们呢？”  
“他们在楼下等我。”  
“不上来坐坐吗？”  
“不了笙哥，我今天过来是想和你告别，我们今晚就走了。”梁朋杰站在我床边，一脸乖巧，当初我以为他就是个普通的内向孩子，却忽略了初见时他眼里的光和那些人都是一样的。  
“那行，不是说要去看演出吗，走吧。”  
我起身拍拍梁朋杰的肩，肚子上一阵刺痛。  
到底是  
来了  
腹主动脉。  
真狠啊。  
我被梁朋杰扶着坐下，靠在床头。  
“笙哥，其实事情可以不用变得这么复杂的。其实最开始‘赵声’来的时候我们很生气，但是仝卓哥说你虽然变成‘赵声’来审问我们，但是你愿意听我们唱歌了。我们都特别特别高兴，真的。那天黄子也跟着仝卓哥去唱了，黄子你记得吧，就是我们家长得比较黑的那个。他考上伯克利了，你都好久不过来看我们应该都不记得了吧。之后我就去见‘赵声’了，我真的特别特别感谢‘赵医生’，他把我第一个观众带回来了，我好想她的。对了彬濠哥哥和超儿还说多谢你去超市给他们买的新鲜水果，监狱里的东西可难吃了。巧儿还问你为什么不给他带大米，结果还被方方嘲笑了，你都没带锅，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
真吵。  
我看不清东西了。  
“对了，笙哥，你怎么又想让我们下地狱还想让我们吃屎去呢。”梁朋杰锤了一下我，好疼，“对了，谢谢笙哥夸我们肉剁得好，我们都是跟大龙哥学的。鹤鹤说了谢谢你陪他一起泳动，那是廖老师发出的号召结果只有鹤鹤一个人信了，哈哈哈哈哈。还有我们那天玩的保护鸡王的游戏，星元哥说好了和蔡蔡一组，结果去偷袭蔡蔡自己摔了，笑死我们了，他真是自带正气护体。还有佳哥，经常带着我们搅和，那天趁龙哥不在领我们一起唱嘴巴嘟嘟和隔壁的泰山，我看他那是假酒喝多了。博豪哥那天都和你唱了remember me，你一定要记住我们啊，就像歌里唱的那样，Keep our love alive I'll never fade away。那天博豪哥唱完这个，黄子又跟着唱了一首送别，难受死我了。不过我们都觉得笙哥你叙事能力很强，如果当个作家一定会很好的。你那天去仓库看见琦哥他们的字条你还记得吧！川哥把他们的声音合在一起了，我们的重唱可以被听见了！”  
“梁朋杰，你好了没！”谁在砸门？  
“诶，马上龙哥！”郑云龙啊。  
“笙哥，我今天特地把他们三个唱的带来了，你听听，我先走了，我可不想被双云打。对了，笙哥我进来的时候把木方方塞进窗户缝里了，这样就不会有人进来了。新年快乐。”  
他应该是凑近做了一个鬼脸吧，眼前闪过一个影子，都是红的，什么也看不清。  
“赵声”当初闭上眼应该就是这种感觉吧。  
“欢迎光临。”  
哪来的女人？  
对了，是“赵声”在门口安的那个红外的感应门铃。  
真是买个东西也买不明白。  
   
**Hello darkness, my old friend**  
**I've come to talk with you again**  
   
这么多年，王晰的低音，还是那么有魅力啊。  
   
   
   
   
“行了，别哭了，这天冷的风一吹脸该起小疙瘩了。”  
“没事龙哥，我就是难受。”  
“哭什么呀，你笙哥就是去月亮上了。走吧，嘎子去接方方他们也应该快到了。不是你们几个崽子搅和说是要一起布置吗，别让他们等我们太长时间。”  
   
“大龙，怎么才来啊？”  
“朋朋心里难受，我陪他走走。”  
“梁朋杰，你都多大了还哭！”  
“张超，你不会说话就把嘴闭上！”  
“行了，别搅和了。”“快去帮忙干活！”  
   
“简哥和琳琳不是说去取了吗，怎么还没来啊。”贾凡围着一个羊绒围巾，抱着一个大包裹站在原地跺脚，“凯哥！哎呀你别拍了，你给琳琳打个电话。”  
“沉吗，我给你抱一会儿？”陆宇鹏站过来，把贾凡手里的东西抱在怀里。  
   
“子棋，过来帮你光哥安这个探照灯！”  
“来了笛哥，蔡蔡你也过来帮我。”  
“我帮方方弄这个地钉呢。你去找南枫哥吧。”  
“子棋要不我把这个弄完去帮你？”  
“不用了方方。蔡蔡你看你真爱乐章的道具，那个风车是我帮你做的吧，你过来帮我和光哥他们安个灯。”  
“那是我和方方的演出，本来也没让你帮我。”  
“行了行了。咱们三个先把地钉弄好，再去帮光哥和笛哥他们吧。”  
   
“光子，我看子棋是来不了了，我去找南枫过来。”  
“行，那再叫上马佳，这个灯挺复杂的。”  
   
“你们可算来了。”  
“凡凡我和你说，咱们大家昨天不是说好把东西放进冷藏柜的吗。我和简哥回去一看，不知道被谁放冰柜里了。你看看平时开会的时候，睡觉的、吃东西的、玩手机的，就是不听都在那儿搅和，你说这日子过不过了。我和你简哥把东西放水里，等化开，我们才回来的，幸亏早出发半个小时。”  
“琳琳，你幸苦了，幸苦了。凯哥！琳琳回来了！蔡巧儿，鹏鹏，鹤鹤、晰哥、深深过来帮我！龙哥，嘎子哥过来帮我切一下！”  
   
“哥像月亮天上走。”  
“星元哥唱什么呢？”  
“他和笙哥告别呢”  
正在打闹的梁朋杰和石凯停了下来，不明白为什么哥哥们停下手里的活儿，开始跟着星元哥一起和声。  
   
“我不止一次错把满地的月光，当成是海洋。”  
“川子来了，老师们都安顿好了？”  
“候机室呢，我和琦琦把扩音设备带来了。”几个小的叽叽喳喳地围过来，“别着急，等贾凡和光哥他们弄完的，咱们一起听。”  
    
“我们这个探照灯安好了。”余笛站起来挥手，洪之光和南枫试着把探照灯抬起来，挪到安装好的地钉那里。  
“我们这边也好了。”贾凡站起来，让其他戴手套的人把手套摘下来放在塑料袋里。  
   
“来吧，川子！”  
“来吧，川哥！”  
“来吧！”  
“那我来了啊。”  
所有人挤在一起，看着鞠红川走到探照灯前开灯，打开扩音器。  
   
    光从不吝啬锋芒让可能炫燃肆放  
    穿透所有阻挡给存在铺上闪耀  
    歌只为真心酣畅让平庸染上跌宕  
    啊一唱一和之间把活着映得漂亮  
    MY heart of light！MY heart of light！  
    声浪四放波澜万丈嵌入心房  
    MY heart of light！MY heart of light！  
    这片光源唯有聆听才明白  
    啊！  
    光从不吝啬锋芒让可能炫燃肆放  
    穿透所有阻挡给存在铺上闪耀  
    歌只为真心酣畅让平庸染上跌宕  
    啊一唱一和之间把活着映得漂亮  
    MY heart of light！MY heart of light！  
    声浪四放波澜万丈嵌入心房  
    MY heart of light！MY heart of light！  
    这片光源唯有聆听才明白  
   
贾凡放下高举起来的手，翟里朔天抹了抹眼睛。  
不知道是哪个小的先抑制不住，空气里传来低低的抽泣声。  
接着像是病毒一般。  
所有人无法抑制地大哭起来。  
他们互相亲吻、拥抱。  
放声大叫。  
像是在寒冷中前行的野兽终于找回了家人。  
   
“下雪了，下雪了！”梁朋杰大喊起来。  
大人们反应过来似的，揉了揉眼睛，“走吧，别让老师们着急。”  
“假若我是一朵雪花，翩翩的在半空里潇洒，我一定认清我的方向。”  
“假若我是一朵雪花，翩翩的在半空里潇洒，我一定认清我的方向。”老云家其他三个小孩一起跟着张超唱了起来。  
几个小的凑在一起，说说笑笑的，边唱边向前跑。  
“年轻真好啊。”王晰搂着周深凑到阿云嘎旁边。  
“我和你说我们家这几个小的，那真是有活力。”  
“笛哥，咱们之后去百老汇行不！”翟里朔天凑到余笛旁边。  
“还有伦敦西区！”郑云龙在后边突然喊了一嗓子，这些人看着身边的人莫名奇妙地笑成一团。  
 

“仝卓你怎么不走了？”  
“代代，萧笙应该看看的，多美啊。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

   
   
广大市民请注意，广大市民请注意。12.31事件影响恶劣，经警方调查属于团队作案。请各位市民注意安全，不要结伴出行。现发布一级通缉令，发现可疑人员请立刻报警。  
 

 

   
   
“老李，鉴定结果出来了吗？”  
“DNA比对完了，这些心脏全是之前案子里缺的那些。我和新来的实习生把缝合的线拆开了，通知家属来认领吧。这些人里有几个应该当过医生，我看缝合的特别专业。”  
“行，我记住了。”  
 

 

   
   
**朋朋，所有记录都损毁了吗？**  
   
   
   
   
   
 

   
   
   
**都损毁了啊。**  
   
   
   
 

 

   
   
   
   
   
**那这里怎么还有一个知情者？**


End file.
